Episode 184 (20th November 1986)
Plot Den phones the local hotels and eventually finds Jan's. He phones her and they meet. Jan tells Den that she is in Venice for the wedding of Dario's sister. The pair go on a boat trip together to talk and avoid being spotted and passionately kiss. Pete tells Kathy that his attempts to talk to Simon about his true parentage did not go to plan as Simon was too busy bottling up whilst standing in for Den at The Vic. Den asks Jan if she missed him but she says she has not; he is confused to why she reciprocated the kiss and she says it was to confuse him, like he did with her when he slept with her and left her. Pauline is in a good mood with the family following Arthur's confession and Lofty and Michelle's successful talk. Simon is upset with Pete, but Kathy reminds him that Pete may have personal problems that he has not shared with anyone. Dot and Lofty visit Ethel in hospital. Ethel says she is disappointed with Dr. Legg because he has suggested she does not move back into her flat; Lofty manages to convince her to go into sheltered accommodation. Jan meets back up with Dario and he invites her to a week in the South. Dot asks Colin how he is adjusting to life in Albert Square and praises him when he says he has primarily been keeping himself to himself. She says the Square is full of gossip but insists she is not a gossip herself. She also advises him to stay single. Debbie and Naima celebrate Naima passing her driving exam. Tony asks Mehmet for a driving job with Ozcabs. Kathy is accepted for Samaritans training. Den gives Angie cash and tells her to go shopping whilst he lies to her and claims he is finishes planning the next part of their holiday. He then meets back up with Jan and pushes her for an answer over what Dario is to her. Jan admits that her and Dario used to be lovers and Den gets jealous. Barry notices Colin leaving his bicycle outside his flat and jokingly steals it, angering Colin. Angie enjoys spending her time shopping. Dot tells Arthur that he has her full support as it took courage to apologise. She then offers to buy him a drink. Pauline receives a letter informing her that Mark is in a detention centre for burglary. Den tells Jan that Angie is dying and in around a year's time he will be single again. He asks her if she will wait a year and then get back with him, but Jan struggles to process the news about Angie. Angie unknowingly works her way towards where Den and Jan are spending time together. She then finds the pair together where Den promised to take her. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lofty - Tom Watt *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Tony - Oscar James *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tom - Donald Tandy *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Colin - Michael Cashman *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Barry - Gary Hailes *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Dario Chimisso - Marino Mase Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Walford General Hospital - Ethel's cubicle *Various locations in Venice Notes *This was the second of three episodes to feature on-location foreign filming. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Seeing someone every six weeks or so can be very exciting. Waking up to them every morning is a different matter.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes with foreign location filming